One less lonely night
by Justimagine935
Summary: Adam ross had been stuck in a rut lately, with all of the other guys getting married or settling down, he is just waiting for someone to come along. So, when a new CSI turns up, Adam's world is turned upside down, but will it be a union of a lifetime or just a disaster waiting to happen? AN: Second CSI:NY Fanfic, with OC character.


**Hello! This is my second CSI:NY Fanfiction and again I'm sorry if it's rife with scientific innacuracy or if Adam is not in character, but I'm mainly writing this for entertainment purposes as I'm not an actual writer, just a huge TV fan :D Also I'd just like to mention, I've made Adam more into a CSI rather than a Lab rat, purely because I can include him more in the storyline, but I've tried to make him as cute and goofy as he usually is ;) This is also an OC character, which I've also tried to make as interesting as I can, but I'm sure you know as readers or writers, its quite difficult to achieve, but I'm sorry if I've made her Mary Sue or if she isn't what you'd thought, but I've give it my best shot.**

So, there's only two things left to say. 1. Read and review and 2. I don't own anything, apart from my OC.

**Thanks!**

-

It was Monday morning, Adam's least favourite day of the week and he was certainly not looking forward to what today had to offer. It wasn't that he didn't like work; fortunately he had been blessed in that area of his life and loved every minute of his work days. But today, was different. There was going to be a new CSI.

"Oh god" Adam sighed to himself. He sounded so boring and miserable. But he had never been any good with changes; he remembered how he'd stayed up all night worrying about his first day at the crime lab. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, looking in the mirror the same blue eyes and grizzly face stared back. Life had been a drag for the past few months and he'd been in a dating drought for... well... too long.

Danny and Flack had been having his life for weeks, waiting to greet him with the same thing every Monday morning.

_

"How's your girlfriend, Rossy?" Danny chuckled, jumping out from behind the lab door.

"You're such an ass" He grinned.

"Little sore?" Danny teased, mocking a wince as he leant against Adam's desk.

"What are you talking about?" he played along, knowing, it would conclude in some snide comment about his lonesome love life.

"Well, I mean, your hand must have had it rough the past few months. Might want to get some moisturiser, buddy" Danny winked.

"Get out of here!" Adam yelled, unable to hide his smile. He couldn't be angry at anyone, let alone his friends, as much as he hated their jibes.

"No can do, my friend, you're out in the field today buddy. Gonna train our newbie, grab your cute" Danny laughed, before turning on his heels and leaving.

"oh... yay" Adam sighed, grabbing his coat and jogging to the elevator.

-

"I try to discover... A little something to be make me sweeeterrrr" Adam sang as he worked, grooving around on the floor as he dusted a hardwood door for prints, he found singing a way to concentrate and as everyone was outside checking the perimeter, he sang as loud as he could.

"Oh baby refrain, from breaking my heart" he heard an unfamiliar, sweet voice sing back to him from behind the wood panelling.

"Oh no" He blushed, pulling the door open to be greeted by the new CSI. "I'm sorry about that I..." Adam stopped as he stared at the young woman. She was like nothing he had ever seen before, much younger than he had expected, and far more attractive.

The woman stared back at the strange, goofy man and smiled. "No, I'm sorry, I interrupted your singing" she giggled. "Sophia Morgan, your new girl" she introduced herself quickly, she always hated awkward moments like these, but something told her he wasn't about to make her feel uncomfortable, it was like she'd known him forever.

"Wow, I hope so" Adam mumbled, forgetting where he was. "Oh, I mean, come on in" he flashed her a wide smile, feeling the colour return to his cheeks.

"Thank you, so, what have we got today?" Sophia smiled, brushing past Adam and looking for a body. Sophia was small and slight in frame, only reaching 5"5 and had always been perceived as delicate and vulnerable. Until she told her parents she was joining the NYPD and crime lab, moving away from New Hampshire and her family home was where she really found who she wanted to be. She had never considered herself beautiful or attractive; in fact she had always been told she was rather plain, much to her dismay. She'd been born with a scar on her lip which she'd always hated, and always wore lipstick to cover it up, but otherwise there were no outstanding features about her. Brown, shoulder length hair and green eyes. That's always how she'd described herself.

Sophia had worked for the police force back in New Hampshire, and grown bored of the domestic disturbances and bike robberies that were the 'emergencies' of her days work after a month,. And she may not have worked in forensics very long, but she knew that when usually called to a murder scene, there was usually a body.

"Um, am I in the right place?" Sophia whirled around, waking Adam from his dreamy gaze.

"Huh what?" Adam stuttered, gathering his thoughts.

"There is no body?" Sophia laughed, holding her arms out to the empty room,.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. This is just the crime scene; the janitor of this building came into check on the tenant after she wouldn't answer her phone or door for three days. But because of the large amount of blood on the floor and signs of struggle, we think there may have been a murder committed here and the body transported somewhere else. We're treating it as a homicide, so we need to be here" Adam smiled to himself, secretly praising himself for saying more than three words to her without blushing or stuttering.

"Oh, damn" Sophia cursed; she had just walked through the door and made the first rookie mistake you could make, assume. "who's the tenant?" she asked, attempting to redeem herself.

"A miss Emilia Beneto, 27, primary school teacher at sunnydays nursery and primary school" Adam recalled from the report Flack had delivered.

Adam looked to Sophia for at least the thirtieth time in the last 10 minutes and frowned. How could she be so young? He was 25 before he'd been even considered for a job in the CSI, and it had taken him 2 years before he'd been accepted into here, so how had she done it?

"Don't be too hard on yourself, but if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Adam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ask a lady her age" She winked, and cursed herself again for flirting. What had gotten into her? She was working and it was her first day. "I'm 24" She replied, trying to get back into her work zone mindset.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. 24? You're pulling my leg!"Adam burst out, shocking himself as well as making Sophia jump out of her skin as she knelt to photograph the blood pool.

"I'm not pulling anything of yours" She winked again, and cursed herself again. Man, she had to stop doing that; it was like he had the power to turn her into some sex demon.

"So, what have we got you two?" Macs voice filled the silence between the two CSI's as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, we have some useable prints on the door, looks like a small palm print, maybe a small woman's" Adam started, looking to Sophia to give her limelight to impress Mac.

"The blood pool looks to be definitely fatal,. There is a lest a pint here maybe more, however it looks as though half of the blood pool is deeper than the other" She began, checking to see if Mac was impressed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, with a hint of a smile threatening to tug at his lips, it looks as though his decision to hire this young graduate was going to pay off.

"I meant that it looks as though, the vic bled out and left for days, making the blood pool around a part of her body, but when she was moved it then spread out to where she had lain" Sophia finished and nodded to Adam, thanking him for her chance to shine.

"so you're saying that the body had lain there for days before somebody moved it?" Mac asked, and sighed as Sophia nodded in response, why were these cases never straight forward? "so, now the question is where is she now?"

-


End file.
